


oh, shark

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Engagement, Flash Fic, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Malaysia (Country), Romantic Fluff, Scuba Diving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Jongin and Taemin finally get a chance to escape to Malaysia for a week
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	oh, shark

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an unbetaed rly quick drabble to shake off some cobwebs

They swim together in silence. Not that there isn't much choice, underwater with a scuba mouth piece in. Taemin has always found scuba diving to be relaxing; submerging into another world and forgetting about all of his worries has always been something that's aided his mind. Jongin had decided to come with him this time — with EXO on hiatus and the preparations for his solo album not starting for a while, they'd flown to Malaysia for a week break together.

It was relaxing — and much needed. Neither of them had gotten a chance to see each other much with Taemin preparing for Taemlog and his solo album. Filming and preparations were now over and Taemin couldn't be more grateful for the chance to reconnect with his boyfriend.

Currently, they were following a group of divers, a guide leading them to a small hot spot where hammerhead sharks have been found. It's an exciting experience and Taemin has a shiver in his spine.

They leave the reef behind and swim a little further out, the leader gesturing for them to kneel on the bottom. He reaches out to find Jongin's hand, their fingers interlinking as they stare upwards at the ocean surface, waiting.

Shadows soon begin to circulate, enticed by the treats brought by the guide.

The hammerheads come down, slowly swimming between the group. Taemin reaches out as one passes by him, gently letting the tips of his fingers slide over the animal's scales. He forgets to breathe for a moment, taken aback by moment before he exhales.

He looks up, surprised to find the guide knelt, pointing a camera directly at him and he quirks his head. He feels something tug on his wet shut and he shifts, turning quickly, half-expecting a shark to have turned. He finds Jongin's hand, guiding Taemin to face his boyfriend. He raises an eyebrow, gently pushing his fringe up so it catches in the current to keep it off his mask before he freezes.

Jongin has shifted onto one knee and is holding out a small box, a ring glinting in the dim light that slips through the waves.

A shark swims between them, gentle and silent and Taemin waits for it to pass.

Once it has, he pushes himself up and swims forward. He let's his mouthpiece fall from his lips, gently eases Jongin's out to float in the current before pressing their lips together. They stay that way for a moment before Taemin pulls back, both of them replacing their breathing equipment before Taemin nods, tears fogging up his mask.


End file.
